nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 240
|name = The Foundation for the Future |kanji = 未来への礎 |romaji = Mirai e no Ishizue |volume = 29 |chapter = 240 |wsm = 47-2017 |pages = 20 |release = October 25, 2017 |arc = Prelude to the New Holy War arc |prev = Chapter 239 |next = Chapter 241 }} is the 240th chapter of the manga, Nanatsu no Taizai. Short Summary Long Summary After receiving King's attack, Chandler lays on the ground with a big hole in his torso, seemingly defeated. King then begins to remember the times of when he first met Meliodas, right after he had killed Helbram. Meliodas asked why he did not just tell everyone that Helbram had done it. King muttered that he would not understand. He then goes on to explain how he had abandoned Elaine and the Forest for 500 years, and how broke his promise to Diane. He then said that he was the worst excuse for a king, to which Meliodas responded, recognizing him as the Fairy King, that he thought kings were all just a bunch of scum that just do whatever they want and kill anyone they don't like, and that a king that would cry over his care for other people would make an splendid king. King thinks to himself that Meliodas' words had saved him, and wondering if he was a 'splendid king' now. Ban tells him that it is all thanks to him that they are alive, and Diane agrees, jumping onto him, remarking that it isn't that bad being tiny, and King asks her to put some clothes on, and she asks him to make them. King remarks that she is still tiny, even though Chandler has been beaten, and that it is still night. A cracking sound is heard, and they all turn to see that Gowther's limbs are breaking of their own accord. Gowther apologizes, saying that this is as far as he will be going as his neck breaks and falls down. Hawk panics as he says that he wiped off the cursed seal. Elizabeth try to heal him in vain, while Ban angrily asks how this could have possibly happened. Then Hawk finds out that the seal was not removed as he had thought. Meanwhile, back at Camelot, Cusack informs Zeldris that the Seven Deadly Sins have beaten Chandler, saying that they are quite strong, but even when Chandler's strength was depleted, he proved to be fatal. He then says that the Sins should let Meliodas go and let themselves be killed. Cusack then gives Zeldris a cup of tea, who after taking a sip, says 'terrible'. Cusack then asks if he meant the advice or the tea, and Zeldris says that he meant that both were terrible. He then says that Chandler is playing the part of a good-natured old man who thinks only of his beloved pupil, yet if he realized that he couldn't take him back, his 'true nature' would be revealed, and no one could be capable of even touch him. Chandler stands up and begins to transform. His hair turns darker, his eyes' sclera turns black with white irises, his body increases its size, getting more muscular, closing his wound as well, and draconic-looking wings comes out of his back. King then grimaces, saying that it is now hopeless, as Chandler is on a completely different level now. Chandler tells all of them to rejoice, as they have now acquired certain death. Hawk starts freaking out, putting Gowther on his back, yelling for everyone to run. Chandler picks up his cane, revealing that is actually a sword cane, from where takes out a extremely long blade. King then uses Bumblebee on him, attemting to buy some time. Ban yells at him, saying that he will never be able to do it alone. King yells back, saying that Ban will only slow him down, as tosses Diane to Elizabeth. Diane then screams that she will fight with him, to which King replies that he is a failure as a king because he couldn't protect Helbram, the Forest, or his brethren, but he will protect them at the very least, wanting to spend his final moments 'dying a king's death', much to Diane despair. King screams that he needs them to go, as Chandler delivers a devastating blow, breaking Chastiefol and seemingly killing King. When the dust dissipates, a huge scar is left in the ground, but suddenly everyone is safe on Hawk Mama who appears floating above on top of a one giant flower created by Gloxinia, who came to aid the Sins along with Drole. Gloxinia says to King that he is burdening himself far too much, and that he can ask for help, while Drole says that they will leave the future of Brittania in their hands, and somehow protect their old friends, Elizabeth and Meliodas. Drole states that they, as the old kings, shall gladly become the foundation for the future. Question Corner Q251. Ramuda-san (From Nagasaki Prefecture): Does the Goddesses' wings get in the way in their everyday life? Nakaba: Their living place is made so as the wings not disturb them. Characters in Order of Appearance *Chandler *Diane *Elizabeth Liones *Gowther *Hawk *King *Meliodas *Ban *Cusack *Zeldris *Hawk Mama *Drole *Gloxinia Gallery Chapter240Last.png|The Last Page of Chapter 240 Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Volume 29 Category:Prelude to the New Holy War arc